Quiet Girl
by Ninasa1122
Summary: On Bella's first day at Forks High, she never thought she would be in detention or almost getting arrested by her own dad. No thanks to the school prankster Edward Cullen. Follow shy girl Bella as she makes new friends, tries to get through school and falling in love. All Human. A bit OC
1. Chapter 1

Quite Girl Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me, Ninasa1122! So if you read my last story I said I would be back with my new story after I took a break. So my summer was amazing! And during it I wrote this, so I'm finished writing this story and its being edited and I'm hoping to update my story every twice a week maybe every Saturday and Thursday? Anyway I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it! The day of mine and Emmet's big prank and he's sick! We've been planning it all month and everything was going to be perfect, but no Emmet's sick. I even stopped by his house to make sure he wasn't faking it, but sure enough he was sick. I felt bad for him  
and he was also upset but he told me to go through with it because today was the day it had to happen or else our plan wouldn't work. I knew we were going to get in trouble but we didn't care; we were constantly in the principal's office or even at the police station having talks with the officers there.

In fact we've even gotten pretty close with Chief Swan, and the secretary...and the principal. Forks is a small town everyone knows each other and everyone knows Emmet and I are harmless but our parents just wish we could focus our energy into something less destructive. We still get good grades, so I don't know what everyone is complaining about. I looked at my watch; school had started 10 minutes ago! I was late and I had to finish here! This would go a lot faster if I had help, unfortunately Jasper and everyone else I know refused to take part in mine and Emmett's pranks.

Okay, I really need help! I looked around and saw the parking lot was empty, or I thought it was. I saw a brunette who looked lost and a bit worried, she must be the new girl everyone was talking about because I sure didn't recognize her, I'm surprised she's late... but she sure is beautiful; I quickly ran over to her. "Hey! Girl in the grey jacket!" I yelled out running after her. She turned around a bit confused, "hey I'm sorry to ask but can you help me? It will only take a few minutes." She hesitated, "you're already late what difference will it make?" She nodded her head and followed me. I handed her some fuses to hold and got to work on the fireworks.

"Um...there's a guy coming over here and he doesn't look too happy..." Said the brunette. I looked up and saw the principal; but I'm only halfway through!

"Run!" I yelled, I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me.

"Mr. Cullen! Stop!" Yelled Mr. Green.

"I'm Edward by the way, and you are?" I asked as we ran from Mr. Green.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you!" I replied. We ran a bit more and took cover behind a dumpster.

"Um...what exactly are we doing?" Bella asked.

"I don't know really, my friend and I had this great idea for this prank but he's sick today and it just wouldn't be the same... I was going to do it anyway but looks like we got busted." Suddenly I heard a police siren behind us, Bella jumped and turned around and gasped. "Hey Chief Swan," I said as I waved to him.

"Dad," said Bella. Oh shit.

**Bella POV**

When I moved to Forks I wasn't sure what I would expect, but I wasn't expecting much. I moved here so my mom could spend more time with her new husband, and I figured that I could get to know my dad better and finish off my last two years of high school here with him. Today was my first day of school, and I was running late. I wanted to get to school early but that didn't happen. I was making my way towards the office when a very good looking guy stopped me and asked for my help.

I'm not very good at telling people no, so I helped him. I wasn't sure what he was doing, and I didn't want to be there anymore than I had to. Then the school principal came; we ran off and my dad showed up. My dad wasn't very happy but he seemed to like Edward.

"Mr. Cullen what on earth were you going to do with those fireworks!" Asked the principal.

"Nothing. Why does it even matter? Nothing happened," replied Edward.

"Yes but something could have happened," said my Dad.

"I'm giving you both detention," said the principal.

"But Sir, Bella didn't do anything!" said Edward defending me.

"I'm sorry but I don't allow this type of behavior at this school."

"Oh come on Larry, you love my pranks," said Edward.

"Edward I can't keep calling the police every time you bring fireworks to school or something and then run off with the new student."

"I was going to help her get to class once we were done..."

"I'm sure you were Edward. Now let's get you two back to school." When we got back, the principal, Mr. Green took Edward to his office for a chat and the secretary got me set up with my schedule.

"What classes do you have Bella?" Asked Edward as he came out of Mr. Green's office. I handed him my schedule and he looked it over, "sweet we have biology together! Its right after lunch, hey do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today? They're all really nice."

"Um...sure," I replied.

"Great! Come on I'll show you to your first class." I arrived to class 30 minutes late, the teacher wasn't very impressed. When class was over I got out and found Edward waiting for me ready to take me to my next class. I didn't talk much, he did most of the talking for us; I think he's picked up now that I'm quite shy. When that class was over he helped me with my locker and we went to lunch.

"Hey guys, this is Bella," said Edward as we walked over to a table. "Bella that's Alice, my twin sister and her boyfriend Jasper," He said pointing to a short girl with short brown spiked hair, and a guy with blonde curly hair. "This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister; her boyfriend is Emmet who I mentioned earlier." Rosalie was stunning, I didn't even want to look at her; it just made my self confidence go down being so close to her.

They all smiled at me and the girl Alice giggled, "is this the girl you almost got arrested with?"

"Yup, we got detention together after school," Edward replied.

"Edward! Bella, I'm sorry about my brother," said Alice.

"It's okay," I replied. Lunch with them was very interesting, they seemed like nice people. They asked me a few questions here and there, and before I knew it the bell rang.

"Ready for Biology Bella?" Asked Edward, I nodded, "great! Oh yeah, we'll most likely be lab partners because I'm the only person without one in the class. No one seems to want to work with me, I don't blame them, but don't worry Bella I won't do anything stupid to harm you in anyway," he said flashing me a smile. When we got to class the teacher signed my paper and I got assigned with Edward, as he predicted. Throughout class Edward kept passing me notes. He seems like a really sweet guy and is very charming.

When class was over he took me to my next class, gym. I'm very clumsy and I'm horrible at sports, I don't particularly like gym. Fortunately, I didn't bring a gym strip so I got to sit this class out. And when it was over Edward was at the door waiting for me like he has been all day. "How was gym?" He asked.

"I sat out because I didn't have a gym strip," I replied.

"Do you like gym class?" I shook my head, "oh yeah, I almost forget we have detention, come on. I'm really sorry by the way Bella; I promise you will never be in detention again because of me." He held the door open for me and we walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, where's your partner in crime?" Asked a middle aged man.

"He's sick," replied Edward.

"So you got Miss Swan to help you?"

"...I know I shouldn't have..."

"Well take a seat you two; I'm Mr. Hunter by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hunter," I replied.

"I'll be back," said Mr. Hunter. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"He won't be back until there's five minutes left of detention...we've got an hour to kill; want to sneak out?" Asked Edward.

"Won't we get in more trouble?" I asked.

"Nah, he knows I always sneak out anyway."

"Um...okay."

"We'll let's go then!" Edward got out of his seat and opened the window and hopped out onto the roof. I walked over to the window a bit hesitant. "Don't worry Bella I got you," he said as he held out his hand; I reached out and took his hand and joined him on the roof.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked along the roof.

"I don't know... Oh hey I can give you a tour of Forks!" Edward helped me get down from the roof and we headed off to his car and drove around. It was a short tour, but it was nice to see Forks from another person's perspective. "So what did you think of your first day of  
school?"

"It was defiantly the most memorable first day I've ever had."

Edward laughed, "I'm glad it was, well we should get back to school." When we got back we snuck around the parking lot like we were ninjas or something, climbed back on to the roof and snuck back into detention; and just like Edward said Mr. Hunter wasn't here."What did I say?"

I giggled, "I won't doubt you next time," I replied.

"...I really like you Bella..." I felt my face heat up, I smiled and looked down fiddling with my hands, "I mean it Bella, I don't think I've ever had so much fun in one day with someone; not even Emmet. Do you still want to hang out with us tomorrow?" I nodded, and looked up and saw Edward smiling at me.

The door opened and Mr. Hunter came in and looked at us suspiciously, "Mr. Cullen you better not get Miss Swan here in trouble again," he said.

"Don't worry Mr. Hunter I won't," replied Edward.

"Good, you two are dismissed." We left and Edward walked me to my car, he looked like he was about to ask me something but then changed his mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Bella?" I nodded and got into my truck. I started it up and started to drive away; I looked over and saw Edward staring at me by his car, he waved at me and I smiled before he drove off. Today was definitely unexpected but not that I minded. I went home and found Charlie waiting for me.

"How was detention?" He asked.

"A bit boring..." I said hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Really? You were with Edward and you were bored?"

"We'll...maybe it wasn't that boring..."

He laughed, "Edwards a good kid but he gets in to a lot of mischief, next time he does something like this I don't want you helping him."

"I won't."

"Good, I don't want to have to arrest my own daughter."

"I know...you actually arrest them?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah but I just give them warnings."

"Oh...well I'm going to do some homework."

"Okay I'll get dinner started and then I'll call you when it's ready."  
About half an hour later Charlie called me down for dinner, just in time too. I came down and saw potatoes, steak, and some salad. I smiled, I'm glad Charlie can cook; unlike Renée.

* * *

Well there is it chapter one! I hope you guys like it and I know some people don't like POV changes but I promise I don't have many and I try to make them stand out so people don't miss them. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet Girl Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have my my chapters written I was just having troubles getting a beta, fortunately I found one and I got all my chapters edited! :D So now I just need to post them :) so I'll post twice a week. And thank you to all you guys that favourited and followed my story. Anyway I hope you guys like chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The next day I woke up and found that Charlie had left early for work. I got dressed, ate and left. When I got to school, I saw Edward with his friends, I wasn't sure what to do but I did eat lunch with them. I took a deep breath, got out of my truck and walked over to them.

"Hey Bella!" Said Edward as he waved at me, I smiled and stood beside Edward.

"Oh ya, Emmet this is my new friend Bella," said Edward as he casually put his arm around me, "Bella this is Emmet." I looked over and saw a huge guy, my face must have given my thoughts away because I heard a few laughs, I blushed. "Emmet, stop scaring my friend," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry," said Emmet.

"Don't worry Bella, Emmet is harmless," said Alice.

"It's Alice you have to look out for," said Edward.

"Hey!" Whined Alice, smacking Edward. "So Bella we're having a sleepover party this weekend! Do you want to come?"

"Um...who's coming?" I asked.

"We'll it will be at my house so me and Edward will be there, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet," replied Alice.

"Um...okay."

"Great! Okay it's this Friday at 5!" 'Ding, ding'

"I have a math test," groaned Emmet.

"I'm sure you will do fine Emmet," said Rosalie.

"See you guys at lunch, come on Bella," said Edward, who still had his arm around me. As we walked to my class I think I got even more stares than yesterday. "Don't worry Bella, people will get over that you're new. Well have a good class." I smiled at him and went in. Everyone in class stared at me. I blushed and sat down at the next empty seat I saw.

"Are you dating Edward Cullen?" Asked a girl.

"N-no," I said as I turned to face her.

"Oh...well I'm Jessica!"

"Bella." She smiled at me and the turned to a boy who kept staring at me; I turned back around and faced the board.

"Don't worry Mike's harmless, but he's very persistent," said the girl next to me.

"Uh...okay," I replied.

"Sorry, I'm Angela."

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, so how are enjoying Forks?"

"It's...nice."

She giggled, "don't worry you will get used to it."

"All right class let's get started!" Said my English teacher. During class we had to do some partner work and Angela and I worked together; I really like her, she's really nice. Just as yesterday, Edward was outside the door and took me to my next class. At first I thought Edward was just trying to make sure I didn't get lost and that I didn't get late again, but he keeps showing up and I know my way around now. I mean who wouldn't, this school is very small so it's quite easy to find your way around the place.

At lunch I sat with Edward and his friends, and I was starting to see why Edward and Emmet get along so well. Emmet was such a goof ball; although he seemed to love embarrassing me and making me blush. Edward defended me each time, and had his arm around me to comfort me. Alice kept giving us strange looks and then giggled at me when I looked her.

"Hey you're Bella right?" I looked over and saw that Mike person from my English class, I nodded. "I'm Mike...um so...what are you doing this weekend?" He asked a bit nervously.

Before I could answer Edward said, "She's hanging out with me," I felt him hug me tighter.

"Well what are you doing next week?" I shrugged, "well would you like to go on a date with me?" I felt Edward stiffen.

"No thanks Mike..." I said blushing. Emmet started to laugh but was trying to hide it.

"We'll if you change your mind you know where to find me," he gave me a wink and walked away, I looked over at Edward who was glaring at Mike. I heard some giggling and then the bell rang.

"Come on Bella," said Edward as he grabbed my hand and we walked away, without another word to the others. Class seemed to go by really fast, the whole time Edward kept trying to make me laugh, and succeeded. It was a work day and neither of us had work to do. I was sad that class ended so soon, gym was going to be horrible, and I noticed Mike was in my class too. Edward glared at Mike when he walked through the door and then wished me luck in class.

When I got changed we ran a few laps, and Mike kept me company the whole time. I wasn't really listening to him but I tried to be polite. After we set up nets for...volley ball. I absolutely hate volley ball, and like any other sport I'm not good at it.

I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible, but the coach noticed and put me on the spot. They made me serve, Mike was on my team and gave me an encouraging look; I took a deep breath and served the ball hoping it will go over the net. Instead I heard a big 'smack!' Mike was doubled over holding his face.

"Mike I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you," I said as I went over to him, "are you okay?"

"Ya...never been better," he replied.

The coach came over to look at him and said, "go with Swan to get some ice for that, and don't be surprised with you wake up with a black eye."

"Mike I'm really sorry, I feel horrible," I said.

"It's okay Bella, you can stop apologizing," he replied. When we got back to class Mike sat out and everyone stayed clear of me when I had the ball. When class was over, I apologized to Mike again and went and got changed.

When I saw Edward he ran to me and said, "Is it true?"

"What?" I asked.

"That you hit Mike with a volley ball?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't Bella."

"I didn't, I just suck at sports."

"Ya, that's a great excuse Bella." We chatted a bit on the way to the parking lot, and then said our goodbyes and I went home. Charlie got the wifi working today so I got my laptop out and checked my email; I had 3 emails from Renée. The first one was normal, just asking how things were and then the other two you could see she was starting to get worried. I figured it would be best to call. I grabbed the phone and called her, she answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hey mom," I replied.

"I was starting to worry."

"Mom I'm fine."

"So how's school, have you made any friends?" She sounded a bit worried.

"Schools good and I've made six friends actually."

"Really, oh Bella I'm glad to hear that. Are they nice?"

"Yes."

"Are there any cute boys there?"

"Mom."

"I'm just asking, so is there?"

"Mom, can we please talk about something else."

"Okay, okay so how are things with Charlie?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good to hear...Bella I'm sorry I have to go but I'll send you another email later,"

"Okay, and Charlie just set up the wifi today."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Bella, I love you."

"I love you too mom," and I hanged up. I got to work on some homework, I didn't have much but I kept getting distracted. I kept thinking about Edward, I've never been close to a boy before, Edward seems so nice but he always seems to be touching me in some way. Having his arm around me and holding my hand today...maybe it's just how he acts with his friends. I've never had many friends...I guess coming to Forks really was a good thing. People have never really given me a chance, I'm quite shy and it takes some time for me warm up to people.

The rest of the week kind of went by in a blur, Alice was very excited for tonight and Edward and I seemed to get closer as friends. He still walked me to my classes and everything, I'm usually quite shy around people but with Edward I feel like I can be myself. I'm still quite shy around Alice and Rosalie but I think after this weekend I might get more comfortable around all of them. After school Alice gave me the directions to her house and I left to go get my stuff. I quickly dropped off my school bag and grabbed a few things, said bye to Charlie and left.

When I got to Alice's house for the sleep over Alice and Rosalie ran to the door to answer it and partially dragged me to what I'm assuming was Alice's room.

"What's all the noise- oh hey Bella," said Edward.

"Go play with Emmet and Jasper, we're having some girl time," replied Alice and slammed the door. I sat down on her bed not sure what to do with myself when Alice and Rosalie joined me. "Do you like Edward?!" asked Alice with way too much excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," replied Alice.

"Well ya," Alice and Rosalie squealed, "as a friend," I added a bit confused.

"Bella!" gasped Rose.

"What?" I asked.

"So, there's no romantic feelings toward him?" asked Alice.

"Well...he is very good looking," they giggled, "...and sweet," I said as my face heated up.

"So you do like him!" said Alice.

"Well I never really thought about it..." I replied.

"Bella, Edward is crazy about you! He's had a few girl friends here and there but he's never been serious about a girl. He really seems to like you, he's never acted this way before and he barely knows you," said Alice.

"Come on Bella, why else would he hold your hand and put his arm around you all the time? Those are just two things he does and it's so obvious," added Rosalie.

"Maybe he's just being nice, or feels sorry for me," I said.

"Bella, have you even been listening to us?" asked Alice.

"Besides why wouldn't he like you?" said Rosalie. I shrugged.

Alice sighed, "you obviously don't see yourself clearly, Bella you are beautiful and don't think other wise." I blushed not knowing what to say. "Let's give Bella a makeover!" Alice and Rosalie got way too excited and started grabbing all sorts of items and started putting it on my face. They then decided to do my hair, I wasn't really sure why we were doing this, and I mean, we're not leaving the house or anything. But I had to admit, Alice and Rosalie did a really great job.

"Bella, can we go to your place tomorrow? I want to see your closet," said Alice.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Bella, I don't know if you've noticed but Alice is very big on fashion," replied Rosalie.

"And all you seem to wear is t-shirts, sweaters and jeans and you wear the same shoes every day!" exclaimed Alice.

"Um okay," I replied.

"Great! And maybe we can go shopping in Port Angeles later!" said Alice.

"I'd have to ask my dad," I said.

"Oh I'm sure he will agree," said Alice. There was a knock on the door and a woman walked in.

"Hello girls," she said as she walked in, "and you must be Bella, I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mom."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"We'll I just thought I'd let you girls know the pizza came before the boys find out," said Esme.

"Thanks mom!" Said Alice, we all got up and headed down stairs to get the pizza. After grabbing my slice I heard a big commotion upstairs and saw Emmet running to the pizza followed by Jasper and Edward; now I see why Esme called us first. I looked over and saw Edward frozen on the spot looking at me, Alice and Rosalie started giggling.

Edward blushed slightly and said, "You look stunning Bella."

"Thanks Edward," I said and blushed even more than before.

Edward walked over and whispered in my ear, "but you don't need make up to look beautiful Bella," and walked away to the pizza box grinning. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I think my face just got redder.

After we ate some pizza we decided to watch a movie, and it just happened to be a scary movie. I sat down as Emmet put the DVD in and grabbed a pillow to hide myself during a scary scene.

Edward laughed, "awe don't worry Bella," he said as he sat down next to me, "I'll tell when all the scary parts are over, and I'll be here for moral support if you need it."

"Thanks Edward," I said blushing. I hid behind the pillow for most of the movie and true to his word Edward told me when all the scary parts were over and when it was safe to look. By the end of the movie I noticed that I was almost sitting in his lap and he had his arms around me. I blushed and moved myself off him, and hopefully before Alice and Rosalie noticed. When we turned on the lights it was almost midnight and everyone was feeling a bit tried so we decided to call it a night.

When we got to Alice's room, she quickly closed the door and looked at me, "What was that with Edward?" I blushed, Alice and Rosalie giggled, "I can't wait to shopping tomorrow Bella! I'll come over on Monday to make sure you look fabulous!"

"Calm down pixie, let's get some sleep. We should start early tomorrow so we have more time to shop," said Rosalie. Alice agreed and we all got settled in and I fell asleep.

I was rudely woken up by a way too excited Alice the next morning. She gave me a set of clothes and told me where I could get changed. I looked at my phone and saw it was six am. I groaned and dragged myself to the bathroom. I got changed in to a pair of skinny jeans, a blue blouse and some flats. When I came out Alice and Rosalie did my make up again but it was light, and then curled my hair a bit. Once they were done, we headed down stairs for breakfast; Esme was already there making pancakes.

"Are you three leaving right after you eat?" asked Esme.

"Yes but we're going to stop at Bella and Rose's house so they can grab some stuff," replied Alice. After we ate we grabbed our stuff, got in to Alice's car and went to Rosalie's house. She dropped off her stuff and grabbed her purse, when we got to my place we all got out of the car and went inside; I still don't understand why Alice needs to see my closet.

"Hey dad," I said as we walked in to the living room.

"Hey Bells, I see you brought some friends over," he said as he put his newspaper down, Charlie knew I had trouble making friends and seemed very happy to see them.

"Ya, um this is Alice, and that's Rosalie," I said, they both smiled at him.

"We'll it's nice to meet you girls," replied Charlie.

"Come on Bella I want to see your closet!" said Alice. Charlie gave a weird look and I just shrugged as I showed them to my room. When we got there Alice went straight to my closet and started looking at all my clothes.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Ya..." I replied.

"Bella you need a whole new wardrobe!"

"Alice she doesn't need a whole new wardrobe," said Rosalie.

"Have you seen this? It's a fashion disaster!" exclaimed Alice.

"Come on let's go," said Rosalie dragging Alice away from my closet.

We went back downstairs and Rosalie was trying to calm down Alice; Rosalie was right, Alice is big on fashion.

"Mr Swan, Bella needs a whole new wardrobe!" exclaimed Alice.

"A whole new wardrobe?" asked Charlie.

"What Alice means to say is that we wanted to go to Port Angeles today to do a bit of shopping and have some girl time," said Rosalie.

"Is that okay dad?" I asked.

"Of course, I was planning on going fishing later today anyway," replied Charlie.

"Thanks dad," I said and quickly grabbed my purse, which I rarely use and my jacket as we headed out.

The drive there was short, and once we got to the store, Alice went crazy. She looked at everything and gave us clothes to try on and by the end of it all, I was tired, hungry and broke. We piled our stuff in the car and got a small bite to eat. Then we headed back to Forks. Apparently, Esme was making us dinner too. The ride consisted of Alice talking non-stop, I tried my best to listen but I'm just so tired; I don't know where Alice gets all this energy from.

Where we got back to Alice's house the boys where playing football in the front yard; I couldn't help but notice Edward, he really is a very attractive guy. But why would he like someone like me? Edward stopped playing and quickly ran over to the car and opened the car door for me.

I blushed, "thanks Edward," I said as I stepped out.

"How was Port Angeles?" He asked, grinning.

"It was...good...but I have no idea how your sister has all this energy; I'm so tired," I replied.

Edward laughed, "Sorry I should have warned you. Come on, Esme already has dinner ready; she's an amazing cook!"

Dinner was really fun; we were all talking and laughing and making jokes, I really felt like I was starting to fit in. And true to his word, Esme's food was amazing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30.

"Oh, I have to go home," I said.

"Already?" pouted Alice.

"Ya sorry, I don't want my dad to worry," I replied.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," said Edward, Alice and Rosalie gave me the thumbs up, I tried to ignore them but I felt my face heating up a bit. Edward helped me carry my things to my truck and stared at me for a few seconds, I thought he was going to kiss me but I knew that was just a silly idea and quickly dismissed it.

"So I'll see you at school?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Ya, see you at school Edward," I replied, I unlocked my door and got in my truck I was about to start it when I looked over at Edward who was staring at me, he smiled and then headed back inside. I could see Alice and Rosalie spying on us through the window, I gave them a small wave and headed home.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it :) I'm thinking about posting on Sunday? :) Maybe I'll post every Sunday and Wednesday? :D Don't forget to leave a Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Quiet Girl Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you to all of you who favorited and followed and my first review from ana rod! :D anyway here's chapter 3 :)

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't do much on Sunday; I worked on some homework, watched TV and did some chores around house. On Monday morning, I awoke to Alice in my room, picking out an outfit; I almost screamed when I saw her.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"Charlie. Now get up and put this on," said Alice as she handed me my clothes. I quickly changed into some simple jeans, uggs, a grey button up cardigan, with a shirt underneath and a blue scarf and went down stairs for some breakfast.

"It's so simple but it looks fabulous on you," beamed Alice, I gave her a small smile as I ate my breakfast and Alice started to give me some tips on how to dress myself. I had to admit she had some good tips and I liked what she picked out, I looked good and it was casual and it wasn't flashy or anything but it looked like I had actually put effort in to getting dressed today.

"After school Rose and I will show you a few tips to do with your hair and make-up. I don't want to cover your face completely, but some mascara and eye liner could really make your eyes pop, and maybe do a few simple things with your hair," said Alice.

"Okay," I replied.

"Come on let's get you to school, Edward won't stop texting me asking where we are." We got in to Alice's car and went to school. When we got there I saw Edward with Jessica across the parking lot. She was giggling about something Edward said to her. I frowned I knew Edward just saw me as a friend, why would he see me as anything else? When we reached the group Edward quickly ran over to us. I looked back at Jessica who was glaring at us, Rosalie and Alice glared back.

"Hey Bella!" said Edward, "How was your Sunday?"

"It was okay I just did some homework and wasted my day away," I replied.

"You should have called me; we could have hung out; besides I missed you."

"Edward you saw me on Saturday," I said laughing.

"I know," he replied.

"You two are making me sick," said Emmet.

"Then go somewhere else," replied Edward.

"No you go, I was here first," argued Emmet.

"Fine, lets go Bella," and he dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know...it will be an adventure!"

"Edward the last adventure we had, we almost got arrested by my own dad, and we got detention."

"Don't worry it won't be anything like that."

"Okay...but this better be a short adventure school starts in fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry." He ended up leading us to the forest, and then pretended to get lost. I made it to class with a minute spare; we were laughing the whole time as we ran back to school. We said our goodbyes at the door and I sat down, Jessica glared at me. I don't understand why she doesn't seem to like me; I've hardly spoken to her.

Class went by slowly, it was a work day and Mike decided that he wanted to spend the whole class with me, I tried to be polite but I really wanted to him to leave so I could do my work. When the bell rang, he started to walk me out, luckily Edward was there and he left. My next class was just as slow as the first; I was really looking forward to lunch. When the bell rang I quickly packed up and went to my locker to drop off my stuff, then headed to lunch. I was a bit surprised that Edward hadn't met up with me yet. I walked over to our table and saw Edward talking to a blonde girl; that explains it. I quietly sat down across Edward as she giggled about something he said.

"Hey Bella," said Edward turning away from the blonde, she frowned and looked at me.

"Hey Edward," I mumbled.

"How was class?" He asked.

"Good..."

"Oh ya, Bella this is Tanya, Tanya, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," said Tanya.

"You too," I replied shifting uncomfortably. Luckily Rosalie and Emmet joined us.

Rosalie glared at Tanya and Tanya glared back, "what are you doing here?" sneered Tanya.

"I'm sitting here with my friends, what are doing here?" said Rosalie.

"I was talking to Edward here, until you showed up."

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" asked Rosalie who was clearly annoyed with her.

Emmet laughed, "Good one Rose!"

Tanya huffed, "I'll see you later Edward," and left.

Alice and Jasper sat down beside Emmet and me, "what was she doing here?" asked Alice, and from her tone I could tell she didn't like Tanya ether.

"Edward was talking to her," answered Rosalie.

"Edward, why do you even talk her?" asked Alice.

"She's an okay person to hang around with once you get to know her," Edward replied. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"Hey Guys!" said a guy I didn't recognize.

"Hey Tyler," replied Edward.

"There's a party at La Push this Friday, you guys in?"

"Hell ya!" said Edward.

"Great! What about the rest of you guys?" Tyler asked.

"Nah man, I'm staying clean for football, I don't want to get tempted by anything," said Emmet.

"I don't want to go if Emmets not," said Rosalie.

"And Jazzy and I have a date Friday!" said Alice excitedly.

"What about you Bella?" asked Edward.

"I don't know..." I said. I've never been to a party; it's not really something I find interesting.

"Come Bella, I could drive you and you could get to know some more people," said Edward begging.

"No... I don't think Charlie would let me, and besides I have some homework I want to get done," I replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys around, I'll text you the details later Edward," said Tyler as he left.

"Okay, see you around," replied Edward. After that lunch went just a usual, Emmet and Jasper were bickering about something stupid as usual. Edward kept glancing at me and then Alice and Rosalie would start giggling; by the end of lunch my face was as red as a tomato. When Edward and I walked to biology, Edward was unusually quiet. I was about to ask him why but Jessica came over and started talking to him until the bell rang. I didn't really listen to what they were saying; all I know is that Jessica needs a bigger vocabulary and needs to stop giggling so much.

Class was boring, we took notes all class, and when the bell rang Jessica came back over and started complaining about the lecture we just had; Edward told me he would catch up with me after school.

I went to gym and quickly got changed in to my gym strip. Unfortunately, we're playing volleyball again. We got the poles up and I started walking towards the nets to try and help when I tripped and hit my head on the pole that holds the volley ball nets up.

"Oops, sorry Bella! I guess I didn't see you there," said Jessica.

Somehow, I don't believe her. I touched my head. I think I'm going to get a bump on my head from that fall.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" asked the teacher.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"I'll take her to the office to get some ice," said Mike. He helped me up and then we headed off.

"So, are you going to the party this Friday?" asked Mike, I shook my head. "Me neither, there no fun anyway... So what are you doing Friday night?"

"Some homework," I replied.

"Oh well maybe you could ditch the homework till Saturday and we could go on a date."

"I don't know Mike; I have a lot of homework to do."

"Think about it."

"...I think it would better if I worked on it... Sorry."

"It's okay; we can always go a different day." We finally arrived at the office. I got some ice and we headed back. We walked past Edward's class room and he caught my eye. He smiled at me, and then his face paled. He raised his hand and got excused from class.

"Bella?! What happened to you?" asked Edward as he ran over to us.

"I tripped and hit my head..." I replied as I blushed.

Edward sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed, "go back to class Edward," I said.

"Okay I'll see you after class," and he left. I looked over and saw Mike glaring at Edward.

"Well we should go back to class," I said a started walking again. Luckily when we got back the gym teacher let me sit out for the rest of class; thank goodness! I changed and went and sat on the bleachers and iced my head. After class the teacher talked to me, asking if Jessica was bullying me and my confidence in gym class. I simply told her that neither Jessica nor anyone else for that matter was bullying me and that I never was good at sports. I left blushing and saw Edward waiting for me, looking a bit upset.

"I heard that Jessica tripped you," said Edward as he met me at the gym doors. I shrugged, he sighed, "Bella-"

"Hey Edward," said Jessica. Edward glared at Jessica as she walked by; she looked sorry but as soon as Edward looked away she glared at me and walked away.

"Come on, let's go," said Edward and grabbed my hand. As he led me to my truck all I could think about was that he was holding my hand. Part of me was ecstatic; the other half was thinking why on earth does Edward keep touching me like this? Is this how friends treat each other? Is this how Edward treats his friends?

"Bella, you would tell if people were bothering you right?" Asked Edward, I nodded and looked down at my shoes. He lifted my chin up and stated in to my eyes for a few seconds, I couldn't look anyway, it was like my eyes were glued to him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"See you," I mumbled half dazed and got in to my truck and went home. I pulled in to my drive way when I suddenly remember that Alice and Rose wanted to come over today! I quickly pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" answered Alice.

"Hey Alice it's me Bella."

"Oh hey Bella! Where are you parked anyway I don't see you anywhere."

"Um... I'm so sorry Alice I was talking to your brother and I completely forgot and went home."

I heard Alice giggling and talking to Rose, "we'll be there in less than ten minutes," and hanged up. I got out of my truck and went inside; and true to her word Alice and Rose got here in six minutes.

"Oh my god Bella, did you seriously forget?" asked Rose as she stepped in to my house.

I nodded and blushed furiously, "sorry."

They giggled, "You really like him don't you?" asked Alice.

"As a friend," I replied blushing more.

"Whatever you say Bella," said Rose.

"You know you two would make a great couple; and you're much better than all those other girls Edward hangs out with," said Alice. I nodded awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Come on, let's go upstairs!" said Rose. After about an hour they showed me how to do my mascara, and showed me some very simple, easy, quick things to do with my hair, and a few tips on how to dress myself, we were done.

"Any questions?" asked Alice.

"No, I think you got it all," I said.

"Good. Now let's talk about you and Edward!" said Alice.

"Doesn't this bother you?" I asked Alice, "He's your brother."

"Yes but you two would be so cute together!" said Alice.

"Well there's not much to say..." I said.

"Well he likes you; but I don't know why he keeps talking to all those girls though," said Rose.

"Mike keeps asking me out," I blurted out.

"What!" They both said.

"He keeps asking me out, Mike,"

"I heard you... Do you like him?" asked Alice

"No," I replied.

"How many times has he asked you out?" asked Rose.

"Twice I think," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us!" asked Rose.

"I don't know it slipped my mind I guess," I replied.

"Too busy thinking about Edward," teased Rose, I blushed.

"What would you do if he asked out?" asked Alice eagerly.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"Bella I'm home!" yelled Charlie.

"I'm up here!" I replied. I heard him walk up the stairs.

"Oh hello girls," he said as he walked in to my room.

"Hello Charlie," said Alice.

"I was just going to make some dinner; do you girls want to stay over?" He asked.

"Oh no thank you, another night perhaps. We were just leaving," said Alice. I walked them out, said my goodbyes to them and went to do some homework while I waited for dinner. An hour later Charlie called me down for dinner; he asked me a few questions about my day and then I washed up the dishes and went back upstairs. I finished my homework took a shower and went to bed.

When I got up in the morning I went downstairs and found a note from Charlie saying he had had to go to work early. I found some oatmeal to eat and then went upstairs to get dressed. When I got dressed I took a few of Alice and Roses tips and then headed out the door. When I got to my truck and got in and tried to start it. After a few failed attempts I realized it wasn't going to start so I decided to call Edward.

He picked up on the first ring, "hey Bella what's up?"

"Um, where you?" I asked.

"At home I'm just about to leave, why do you ask? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just my truck won't start, can you give me a ride?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"At home."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Edward, I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

I waited outside for a few minutes when I saw Edward's car; I walked over to the sidewalk to meet him. He pulled over and I hopped in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey.."

"You look nice today, not that you don't look nice every day," he quickly added.

I blushed, "thanks," It was quiet for about a minute.

"Want to play truth or dare?" asked Edward out of the blue while driving.

"Edward we're in your car," I replied.

"So?"

"Um...okay truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...pull over at the next pedestrian we see and sing to them."

"Okay," he replied. It didn't take long to see someone and Edward pulled over his car and hopped out; I quickly pulled out my phone to record it. Edward walked over to an older lady, he grabbed her hand and went down on one knee and started singing the chorus of "Call Me Maybe," by Carly Rae Jepsen. He got about halfway through before the women started to walk away, Edward got up and followed her and kept singing; meanwhile I could barely contain myself from laughing. When he was finally done we hopped back in to his car.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," I replied, I don't even want to know what he would make me do if I picked dare.

"Okay...who was your first kiss?" He asked, I blushed and looked around nervously, "you've not had your first kiss?" I shook my head, "that will change." Luckily we got to school because I had no idea what to say to that! What did he mean by 'that will change?'

When we reached everyone we were both laughing so hard I was about to cry.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Emmet.

I pulled out my phone, "Here, watch this," and showed them the video of Edward singing to a stranger. Emmet burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Exclaimed Emmet, Edward simply shrugged, "did you put it online?"

"No," I replied.

"Put it online!" said Emmet.

"Are you okay with that Edward?" I asked.

"Ya sure," he replied.

"Okay... There, it's online," I said.

"Cool," the bell rang, "well I'll see you guys at lunch," said Emmet and left. I looked over at Edward who was looking at Jessica as she waved him over.

"Um I'll see you at lunch Edward," I said.

"See you Bella," he replied and we headed off in separate directions. That boy really confuses me. We hang out and goof around like friends, and then I feel like he wants to be more than friends sometimes and then go goes off to Jessica... Maybe I should just forget about it, Edwards my friend.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you guys liked it :) don't forget to leave a review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Quiet Girl Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update! I meant to update yesterday but I completely forgot! And thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, favourited, and followed! I have all my chapters ready to post I just have to post them... Anyway on with the story :)

I don't own Twilight or Facebook.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So I hear Mike keeps asking you out," said Edward casually as we walk towards school.

"Uh, ya he has," I replied.

"Do you want to go out with him?" I shook my head. "Does he bother you?"

"A bit."

"The next time he asks you out tell me, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."

"Edward!?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You were there when he asked me out the first time."

"Ya but I didn't think he ask you out again."

"Well he did."

Edward sighed, "Mikes very persistent and he gets very attached to girls, he doesn't usually leave them alone for a while and follows them around like some love sick puppy. And besides you deserve someone better than Mike," I blushed and nodded in response not knowing what to say. "And I don't want him to make you uncomfortable," Edward added.

"Edward!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jessica calling Edward over.

"I'll see you lunch Bella," he gave my hand a squeeze and went over to Jessica; I sighed and walked to class. Edward only spent half of lunch with us and then was ten minutes late to biology. I saw him briefly after school and then went home. I didn't sleep well that night, all I could think of was Edward; I felt pathetic. I'm just this plain, boring girl who has a crush on her friend who will only ever see me as his friend.

I woke the next morning tired; thank goodness it's Friday. School went by slowly, Edward walked me to all my classes and held my hand as we walked around, he even carried my books. I don't know why I let him do this stuff; shouldn't he be with Jessica? Half the school was buzzing with excitement for the party tonight. I didn't see Edward after school, I figured it had something to do with the party, so I went home and sent Edward a quick text just in case I had missed him. As I was driving out of the lot, I saw Edward and Jessica in a heated discussion, I looked away focusing back on the road.

When I got home, Edward had texted me asking to call him; I dialled his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bella!" said Edward enthusiastically.

"Hey, what did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…Edward I know it's none of my business but are you and Jessica okay?"

"Um... She's kind of mad at me."

"Did you guys break up?"

"No, we were never dating in the first place. She wants to but I'm not interested her. Why do you ask?"

"You're my friend and I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"We'll I'm fine, thanks for asking. So are you sure you don't want to come out tonight?"

"Ya I'm sure..." I saw Charlie pull up the driveway, "I have to go, my dad's home."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Bella."

"Bye," and I hanged up my phone. I went downstairs and started doing my chores around the house, and then went back to my bedroom and started to read. Two hours later Charlie had dinner ready; I ate and we talked and then after I excused myself to get a head start on my homework.

I took a break from my homework and decided to look on Facebook. I saw a few photos of the party and looked through some. It was just a bunch of people hanging out around the fire drinking... And I guess Jessica had moved on to Mike... I saw a photo of Edward with his arm around Tanya and quickly put my phone away and went back to my homework. After a few more minutes I gave up again; I shouldn't let that photo bother me, Edward is my friend.

**Edward POV**

The party on Friday was fun; but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She's all I ever think about, I can't help it. I find myself day dreaming about her and I'm distracted. At the party I didn't have the energy to push Tanya off me and now two days later she won't stop texting me. I decided to ignore her and text her back later. I'll just tell her I fell asleep or something.

"Are you going to ask Bella out or am I going to have to do it for you?!" asked Alice as she barged in to my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella? Hello! Don't you like her?"

"...she likes me as a friend... Nothing more," I replied sadly.

"Of course she does! It's because you didn't ask her out sooner and now you guys are in the friend zone, and you both want out but neither of you will do anything about it!"

"Calm down Alice."

"No! And stop hanging out with Jessica and Tanya!" with that she left my room.

**Bella POV**

When I got to school I walked over to Alice and Rosalie, holding a flyer in their hands. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"There's a school dance this Friday!" squealed Alice.

"Yay!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Bella it will be fun!" said Rose, "maybe you and Edward could go together."

"I don't think so, I don't do dances," I said.

"But it would be so much fun!" pouted Alice.

"I don't really like them..." I replied.

"You say that now," said Rose. The bell rang, "I'll see guys later."

Alice playfully glared at me, "I will get you to go to at least one dance. Anyway I'll see you at lunch Bella!" And she went off to class. I went to my locker to get my textbooks when I heard my name.

"Hey Bella!" I looked over and saw Mike headed towards me.

"Oh, hey Mike," I replied.

"So... There's a dance coming up... Do you want to go with me?"

"Um, no thanks Mike."

"Ah come on Bella, it will be fun."

"I don't think I'm going anyway. Besides I think Jessica would love to go with you."

"Ya... Whatever I'll see you around Bella." I stared at Mike's retreating figure and went to class. My morning classes were boring as usual. I'm glad I have first block with Angela, I'd die of boredom if I didn't have her to talk to. At first I was a bit shy with her but we're talking to each other more and more each day. Jessica glared at me all block, I'm not sure what I've done to her but Angela keeps telling me to ignore her.

Class finally ended and I headed towards the cafeteria. I went to my usual table and saw everyone already there except Edward. "Where's Edward?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer; maybe he's with Tanya.

"He's in the principal's office right now..." said Jasper.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Edward got in a fight with Mike," said Alice.

"Is he alright?!" I asked.

"Yes, its Mike people should be concerned about, Edward beat the crap out of him," exclaimed Emmet.

"Why did he do that?!" I asked.

"...you better ask Edward about that," said Rose. Lunch went by slowly, I didn't say much after that all lunch hour, I kept looking around for Edward but I didn't see him. He didn't show up for biology ether; I was starting to get worried. My afternoon classes also went by slowly, all I could think was Edward. Mike wasn't in gym class ether.

When the bell rang, I quickly left class and went off to find Edward. I saw him in the parking lot and ran over to him, "Edward! Are you okay?" He turned around and looked at me, I gasped; he had a busted lip and a black eye.

"Ya I'm fine," he replied.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine."

I glared at him, "why did you hit Mike."

"...He...," Edward sighed, "he was talking about you... in a not very nice way... I snapped and we got in a fight."

"...Edward you didn't have to do that," I felt a bit hurt that Mike would say bad things about me, but I don't want Edward getting in trouble for me.

"Yes I did, he shouldn't be saying things about you."

"Please don't do something like this again"

"...I promise."

I hugged him, "thank you. You didn't get in to much trouble did you?"

"No... I explained what happened and got off with a warning," he replied.

"That's good..."

"Come on I'll walk you to your truck."

I got home and collapsed on my bed. I can't stop thinking about Edward; I've never felt this way about a guy. I know I shouldn't like Edward but I can't help it anymore. He's nice, funny, caring, and let's not forget good looking. But of course he's my friend and I'm nothing more than his friend. I should stop thinking about it, it's not healthy to mope around about someone who will never return my feelings for them. I started doing my chores to try and distract myself but it only kept my hands busy, my mind just kept drifting back to Edward. But I guess it doesn't help that he keeps texting me.

"Bella I'm home," called out Charlie.

"Hey dad, I was just finishing up the dishes.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind but I got pizza tonight."

"That's fine." We ate dinner in silence; Charlie seemed a bit distract, it must be the big case he's been working on. After eating I excused myself and went upstairs to do homework and after two hours I went to bed. I woke up and went to school, Edwards face was still pretty bad and he spent the whole day with me, and was a bit grumpy. But other than that the day was just like any other day, except for gym.

"Oh look here comes Edward's reject," sneered Irina. I blushed and looked away from them; they laughed.

"Edward was telling me last night how much you annoy him," said Tanya. "Why don't you just leave the poor guy alone? He's mine, and don't even think about going to the dance with him. And don't bother finding someone else to be your date, no one would want to go out with some shy, plain, boring girl like you."

Irina laughed, "Even Mike doesn't like her," and the two girls walked away laughing. I stood there looking at my shoes trying my headrest not to cry. I quickly got changed and tried to focus on the teacher but they kept teasing me the whole class. After gym I quickly got changed and almost ran to my truck. I drove home and walked in to my bedroom and curled up in a ball and let the tears fall that I've been holding back. Tanya is right; why would anyone want to be with a girl like me?

* * *

Well there it is! I'll post chapter 5 on Sunday, I hoped you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Quiet Girl Chapter 5

Hey guys! ...so how was your Halloween? I didn't get to go out :/ Anyway thank you all so much who reviewd, favorited, and followed me story! :D it makes me smile when I see them :D

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :)

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week pasted by slowly; with the dance coming up this Friday everyone was very excited. Tanya was going with Edward, and since Tuesday, Tanya, Irina and Jessica have been picking on me every chance they get. Alice and Rose have been begging me to come to the dance with them but I keep telling them that I don't want to go. Alice threatened me, and thinks I don't want to go because of Edward; which is kind of true. They want to find me a date to make Edward jealous but I can't dance and I don't want to make a fool of myself. And besides why would Edward get jealous of some guy. I'm just doing everyone a favour by not going.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance tonight Bella?" asked Alice for the one hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied.

"Okay... But you will tell us if you change your mind?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay... But remember it's not too late to change your mind."

"I know."

"Okay... Well I'll see you Monday, and remember call me if you change your mind."

"I know, see you Alice."

"Bye," and she left. I went home and pretty much did homework, watched TV all weekend and avoided all social media; I don't want to see any pictures from the dance. Alice and Rose texted me to see how I was doing, but other than that my weekend was pretty quiet.

When Monday morning came I was absolutely dreading school. Why can't I just stay home for the rest of my life and watch T.V or read a book all day? When I got to school I was a bit surprised to see Edward with Alice and the others.

"Hey Bella," said Edward cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied.

"Bella you missed a fantastic dance last Friday!" pouted Alice; I shrugged.

"It wasn't that fun," mumbled Edward.

"That's only because you went with Tanya," snapped Alice, Edward glared at her.

"It's not like anyone forced you to go with her," added Rose; the bell rang.

"Perfect timing," said Emmet and dragged Rose away, "see you later guys."

"I'll walk you to class Bella," said Edward. We walked in silence, I really had no idea what to say to him and he seemed unusually quiet. "I'll see you at lunch Bella."

"See you," and I went to my class. Lunch couldn't come soon enough, I was starving. I got my lunch and started heading over to our usual table when I collided with something and felt a wet substance hit me.

"Oops! I am such a klutz; I'm so sorry Bella," said Tanya, I knew she did this on purpose.

"You bitch, you did that on purpose," spat Rose standing from her seat.

"Rosy-" started Emmet grabbing her arm.

"No," said Rose cutting him off, "she did that on purpose to Bella."

"So what if I did, I don't even know why you guys hang out with her," sneered Tanya.

Edward rose from his seat, "you take that back Tanya."

"Oh please Edward I'm doing you a favour," sneered Tanya.

"No! Bella is ten times the person you will ever be!" Said Edward angrily.

"But Eddie-"

"Tanya don't call me that; I'm not your boyfriend, just stay away from me and stay the hell away from Bella."

"But I thought-"

"Maybe you should talk to me before you start making assumptions," said Edward. Tanya glared murderously at me and stormed off. "Bella are you okay?"

"Ya... I'm fine, it's not the first time she's said something to me," I said.

"What?!" Said Edward shocked, "Bella why didn't you tell me Tanya was bullying you?" I shrugged, he pulled me in to a hug, "don't listen to what Tanya says or anyone else; you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Bella if I had known she was being rude to you I would of never go to the dance with her or even talked to her; heck I didn't even want to go with her anyway."

"Thanks Edward," I said as I pulled away from his embrace.

"The next time her or any other bitch does something to you tell me and I'll go beat her up!" said Rose furiously.

"What she said," said Alice.

"Thanks guys, but you guys don't need to go around beating people up for me," I said.

Rose rolled her eyes, "whatever you say Bella, now come on let's get you cleaned up." Luckily Tanya only got her drink on my shirt and I had a jacket in my locker I could wear.

For the rest of the day Edward was very protective of me; in gym class when ever Tanya or Jessica would get near me the teacher would call on them to go do something; I suspect Edward talked to her about it. After gym class the teacher held me back apologizing for not noticing earlier and asked if I was okay and promised to keep a better eye on them. I walked out of class and found Edward waiting for me.

"Hey there's going to be a small party this Friday at La Push... You don't have to come but if you want you can," he said sounding a bit hopeful.

"Um... Sure," I replied.

"Really?"

"Ya, I'll come," I said surprising myself. I'm not really sure why I said yes, but I have nothing to do and I owe Edward.

"Great," said Edward smiling.

The rest of the week past by pretty fast; Edward hadn't been hanging around anymore girls and I feel like were just back to the way we used to. He walks me to all my classes again and we're constantly goofing off together; I've missed this. But at the same time it's killing me, I like him and I can't tell him. I'm too much of a sissy to drop any hints and I have no experience in this department. Besides I finally have 5 good friends and I don't want to mess it up.

By the time Friday rolled around Alice was vibrating with excitement. "I can't believe you're actually coming!" squealed Alice.

"Don't make me change my mind," I teased.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, "you're coming over after school right?" She asked.

"Yes Alice," I replied.

"Good," the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, "I'll see you after school."

"Ready for the lab today?" asked Edward, I shrugged. "Come on." The lab actually turned out to be not that bad, Edward ended up playing with the frog rather than cutting it, and we ended up goofing off for most of the class, but eventually I got him too corporate and we finished just before the bell. Gym was boring and I didn't have any incidents with Tanya or anyone else. When the bell rang I went to the parking lot to meet Alice and everyone else. We just decided to meet at the Cullen's house. I started off towards my truck when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward.

"To my- ..." I blushed, "I forgot you drove me to school today."

Edward laughed, "I noticed that, come on." I got in to his car and we drove off.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of driving. He shrugged, "Edward!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Alice is going to kill you if we're late for that party."

"So what? Besides we haven't had any time alone for a while."

"You came over on Wednesday and we watched movies together."

"That was two days ago," whined Edward.

"...whatever it will be your fault when Alice comes to murder us."

Edward laughed, "don't worry, I'll protect you from my sister."

"I don't think anyone can stop Alice once she's set on doing something..."

"I have my ways to deal with her; after all I am her twin."

"True..."

"...remember the day we first met?" He asked.

"You almost got me arrested by my own dad."

He laughed, "I'm sorry about that; but it's probably one of the best days my life. You were so cute too, so shy and lost. I'm glad Emmet was sick that day."

I blushed, "...me too."

When we got to the house, Alice was furious, and dragged me upstairs before I could say another word.

"Where were you," asked Alice once we got to her room.

"Edward decided to take a detour," I replied.

She huffed, "I'll deal with him later, right now, we're busy with you."

"Alice I'm not changing my clothes," I said sternly.

Alice pouted, "Fine but we get to do your hair and make-up."

"Why?" I asked.

"To show Edward what he's missing out on," stated Rose, I blushed and the girls giggled. I don't think any amount of product would make Edward see me more than just his friend.

When she was done it was already 5 and Alice was freaking out.

"Alice it's just a party clam down," said Emmet.

"No I will not calm down! Emmet, Rose you two will be driving with me and Jasper, Edward you and Bella will take your car. And if you get side tracked again I swear to god-"

"Alright let's go everybody!" said Jasper. We got in to our cars and drove off.

"You're not going to kidnap me again are you?" I asked.

"No, Alice would freak out even more..."

"Oh ya I have to be home at 11..."

"I'll drive you."

"If you end up drinking I'll be driving."

"Okay I promise I won't drink so I can drive you home safely."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I don't want you driving with other people... I'll worry about you." I nodded unsure of what to say.

When we arrived to the party it was already 5:30. They had a big fire going and people were making hotdogs.

"You guys finally made it!" said Tyler.

"Blame Alice," said Edward; Alice hit him.

We sat down by the fire and I had a hotdog, after about an hour people started to drift off and some people were playing football on the beach. Edward, Emmet and Jasper went to join them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Alice.

"Ya..."

"Good... That boy over there keeps staring at you," she whispered.

I blushed, "what boy?"

"The one in the black jacket with the dark blue hat." I looked for someone in that description, I saw him; he's Native American, long dark hair, he looks young but he could pass as an older guy. "Should I go introduce you two?"

"No that's not necessary Alice."

"You sure?"

"Yes Alice,"

"Okay, hey let's go watch the boys."

"Sure," we watched the boys play for about an hour; well I mostly just drooled over Edward. Alice and Rose cheered for the boys while I just sort of sat there, Edward would glance my way occasionally giving me some goofy grin. Once it got darker out they gave up.

I saw Edward run over to me, "want to go on a walk?" He asked.

"Sure," we walked for a bit, I stumbled a few times and he grabbed my hand claiming it was for safety reasons. We stopped at a log and sat down, I could still hear the party but we were quite far away that we could have some privacy. We made some small talk and then goofed around a bit. We sat there still the sun went down.

"I've never watched a sun set before," said Edward.

"Me either..." I replied.

"I'm glad I met you," I smirked, "no I'm serious..." I blushed, "I've said it before but I mean it, I really do..." He traced his hand over my cheek and brushed away a loose strand of hair; I felt my heart race as he slowly leaned in to me.

"Hey Edward are you over there?!" Called a voice; we jumped apart.

"Uh y-ya I'm over h-here!" called back Edward.

"What are doing out there its dark out! Come over here!"

Edward sighed, "We should go," and grabbed my hand. When we got back to the fire with everyone else Edward dropped my hand and went over to talk to some girl; I think it's the same one that was calling him.

"Bella there you are; we were starting to get worried," said Alice.

"I was with Edward..." I replied.

"Oh?" said Rose raising an eyebrow.

I blushed, "we were just talking," I said.

Alice playfully glared at me, "we will talk about it later." After a bit people started to go in to their own little groups and I ended up sitting alone by the fire until from the corner of my eye I saw someone sit next to me.

"It's a great night tonight isn't it," said the boy Alice said was staring at me earlier.

"Ya..." I replied.

"I'm Jacob by the way."

"Bella," I mumbled.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded, "oh cool, my dad and your dad are good friends... We'll probably be seeing each quite often."

"Oh cool," I caught Edwards's eye and he started to walk over but I shook my head trying to tell him that I was fine.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked Jacob nervously.

"Um no he's a friend."

"Oh... so how are you enjoying Forks?"

"It's good..."

"Ya, that's good," we ended up talking for some time, Jacob seems like a nice guy but I'm still quite shy around him, but he's easy going and easy to talk to.

"Hey Bella, its 10:30 we should probably get going," said Edward.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Jacob," I said.

"Ya you too, I'll see you around?" asked Jacob hopefully.

"Uh, ya," I gave a small wave and left with Edward.

"Who was that?" asked Edward.

"That was Jacob, his dad is a friend of my dad's."

"Oh..." Edward was unusually quiet on the drive to my place. He seemed lost in thought. When we arrived at my place it was 10:56, I was about to get out when Edward stopped me.

"That Jacob guy... Do you like him?" He asked.

"Ya... He seems nice," I said blushing a bit.

Edward nodded, "well see you Monday," he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"See you..." I said a bit confused. I got out of his car and went to the front door. When I turned around I saw his car speed off in to the night; what's gotten in to him?

* * *

Hmmmm... I wonder what's got Edward upset? ;) leave a review and I'll be posting on Wednesday! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Quite Girl Chapter 6

Happy Wednesday :) I'll be posting chapter 7 on Sunday :)

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Over this past month I've seen Edward with a different girl each week. Even since the party at La Push he's been acting different. I don't know what is going on, but I don't ask. We still talk every day, we text, he walks me to my classes sometimes and we hang out on the weekend... Maybe he spends too much time with me and less with his girlfriends? When Edward first started putting his arm around me, holding my hand and things like that; I thought it was odd. Then I got used to it, and now I don't want him touching me like this anymore. He's been around with so many girls and then while dating them all, he's always touching me. It doesn't seem like he's taking any of the relationships serious and on top of that I keep getting death glares. If I weren't friends with Rose I'd probably be scared of them, but with Rose on my side no will mess with me because then they will have to answer Rosalie and no one wants to be on Rosalie Hale's bad side.

It makes me a bit sad seeing Edward with all those girls, and hearing how amazing he is during gym class from some girl. I try not to think about it; Edward just wants to be my friend and that's it. If Edward is fine with it then so am I... I think. Besides, I'm not his type anyway, he always with pretty girls who are popular and outgoing; I'm just plain, shy, boring me. I sighed and went back to my homework.

**Edward POV**

"Dude if you like her so much why don't you tell her? Or better yet stop hanging out with all those girls," said Emmet, we were all at his house for game night.

"Ya why do you hang out with all those girls?" asked Jasper.

"Because... Why would Bella go for some guy like me? She's beautiful, smart, and kind... She would never date a guy like me. I'm just trying to distract myself I guess..." I said.

"You are so whipped, you follow her around like a puppy; you're worse than Mike," said Emmet.

"You need to stop this," said Jasper, pausing our game.

"Hey!" wined Emmet.

"Edward just tell her, I know she likes you and all you're doing is hurting her by going out with all those girls," said Jasper, ignoring Emmet.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes, now no more distractions let's get back to the game!" Said Emmet.

"Okay..." After two hours we decided to call it a night and Jasper and I left.

"You're going to tell her right?" asked Jasper as he headed to his car.

"Ya... Tomorrow I'll tell her," I said unlocking my car.

"You better," and he left; I hopped in my car and went home. That night I kept thinking of different scenarios and what to say to Bella. I'm so nervous... Maybe I shouldn't take Jasper's advice, what if I blew it with her?! I didn't get much sleep last night, and I was frantic this morning; what should I wear? Do I smell okay? I took a deep breath to try and clam myself down.

"Edward, are you okay?" asked Alice on the way to school.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"No reason," she replied a bit suspiciously. When we got to school Alice went straight towards Jasper, I got out of my car, sat on the hood and waited for Bella.

Never in my life have I been so nervous than today. I've been waiting at my car for the past ten minutes waiting for Bella to arrive. Today I'm going to tell Isabella Swan how I feel about her. We've been friends for some time now but from day one, I never had any interest in being her friend, I wanted to be more than that. I finally saw her old truck drive in and watched her park; I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Edward," said Bella.

"Hey Bella..."

"...is there something bothering you?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Sort of... There's just something that I've been wanting to say..."

"What is it?"

"Bella I like you, a lot."

**Bella POV**

I froze, "Edward...h-how can you say that to me after all those girls you've hanged around with this past month! I'm not going to be some girl that you date for a week and then dump!"

"Bella let me explain -"

"Edward please...You can't go around telling people you like them after you've been around with a bunch of girls! What did you expect?! That I would just fall in to your arms and tell you that I like you too?!" Edwards face looked pained, I instantly felt bad but I just couldn't give like this. "I'm not going to fall for that like Jessica and the other girls did!"

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry Edward," I turned around and ran off wiping the tears from my face. I found myself in the bathroom silently crying; five minutes later Alice and Rose came in looking for me.

"Bella?" asked Rose gently.

"Yes?" I replied my voice sounded raspy.

"Are you okay?"

I sniffled, "no."

"Awe, Bella can you let us in?" asked Alice. I got up and unlocked the stall, and they immediately pulled me in to a hug. After about half an hour, I had finally calmed down enough and I went to class. When I walked in everyone stared at me and whispered amongst themselves; obviously the little talk Edward and I had this morning had spread. At lunch I hid in the library with Alice; from what Alice had told me Edward had gone crazy and wants to talk to me, but Rose, Emmet and Jasper (with the girls forcing them to do so) have been keeping him away from me and haven't told him were I am. But I know I'll have to face him eventually; like in biology.

When the bell rang I slowly gathered my belongings and headed to class with Alice.

"Good luck, just try your best to ignore him," said Alice.

"I'll try," I replied. She gave me a small smile and then headed off to her own class. I took a deep breath and walked in. Edward was already there waiting me; he looked as if he was about to jump at any second and run over to me. I quickly averted my eyes from him and sat down.

"Bella, please let me explain," begged Edward.

"What's there to explain? And besides I don't have anything to say to you at the moment," I replied.

"Bella-"

"Good afternoon class," said the teacher; perfect timing I thought to myself. Edward tried to get my attention all class but I ignored him. When the bell rang I quickly got up to leave but I felt someone grab my arm.

"Bella-" started Edward.

"Let go of me Edward," I said not wanting to hear it.

"Bella please-"

"Is there a problem here?" asked the teacher.

Edward dropped his hand, "no sir." And I quickly walked out of the class towards the gym. During class I could still hear people whispering about me and Edward, and Tanya wouldn't stop glaring at me. When the bell rang I almost ran to my truck and went home. When I got home, I texted Alice and Rose telling them that I was okay; I also have a ton of messages and missed calls from Edward, which I ignored. I went to my bedroom and laid down to gather my thoughts.

I like Edward, I really do, but I don't know if he really likes me like I like him. I'd rather have Edward as my friend than him breaking my heart after a week... But it seems like he's broken my heart already.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter & don't to leave a review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Quiet Girl Chapter 7

Well I'm sorry to say the end is near :( But I hope you guys will be happy with this chapter :) Oh and I made a Twitter account so come check me out Ninasa1122

I don't own Twilight or the song ;)

* * *

**Bella POV**

I've been trying to avoid Edward the whole week; which is quite hard considering how small the school is. Alice and Rosalie had my back for the whole thing and helped me avoid him; I've even been taking my time on tests so I can stay in during lunch hour or hiding in the bathroom. When he did manage to catch up with me, which was quite often, I blew him off and ignored all his texts and calls.

He's been getting me flowers, sending me letters, chocolates, an expensive gift card to my favourite book store, and concert tickets; I simply gave it all back to Alice, it was starting to get hard to ignore him. I didn't see him all day Friday which I guess was a good thing, but I was a bit worried what he was going to do next.

**Charlie POV**

"Chief, Edward Cullen would like to see you," said Deputy Ryan.

"Send him in," I said, I looked up from my paper work and Edward walked in. "What did you do now Cullen?"

"Nothing illegal Charlie," he replied.

I don't believe him, "really? I haven't gotten any complaints about you in a while, I was talking to the principal and he too said you've stayed out of trouble for a while. Are you turning yourself in or something?"

"No, I've just lost interest in pranking."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here about Bella."

"Bella?! What about her?"

"I-I...I'm in love with your daughter."

Now I know why he lost interest in pranking, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I messed up."

"What did you do?"

"I always did like your daughter but I didn't think she would like a guy like me. I started hanging out with other girls and stuff...and now she doesn't trust me. I didn't realize how much I liked her until I lost her."

"Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Yes but she doesn't believe me."

"Then show her."

"How?"

"Edward I've know you since you were twelve years old; you're always improvising, you will figure something out."

"...actually I do have an idea... Can you distract Bella for half an hour?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Charlie!"

"Edward you're a good kid; but if you hurt my daughter again I won't hesitant to hurt you."

"I swear I'll never hurt her again!" And he ran out of my office.

**Bella POV**

Charlie got me to make dinner tonight saying I should learn some of my grandma Swans recipes. It took a while to decipher it, but I got it. After we ate Charlie wanted me to watch the game with him. I lasted an hour until I got too bored and excused myself to go do my homework.

I pulled out my biology textbook and was about to sit down when something hit my window; I jumped. What on earth? I cautiously moved towards it and opened my window and looked down to see Edward, who had pebbles in his hand. He even had a small piano behind him hooked up to some speakers.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked trying to be quite so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Bella I'm so sorry I treated you that way and then just expected you to feel the same way. But I wanted to let you know and then you didn't believe me... I miss you when I'm not with you, when I'm not with you you're all I think about. Bella you're my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, the love of my life, my one and only, my everything.

My heart swelled with joy, "but how do I know I'm not just one of those that will be gone by the end of the week?" I asked.

"Bella I went crazy this week! I knew I messed up and I will do anything to win you back and I'll do whatever it take to make you happy and I won't you go till you send me away," he said; he looks so honest and sincere...

"What's with the piano?" I asked uncertain. Edward flashed me my favourite crooked smile; he started playing a melody and then started to sing.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

I had tears in my eyes, I feel like my heart is about to burst!

"Bella you're the most kind, caring person I know. You're smart, and beautiful; you don't know it but you are. Your funny, just being around you brightens my day. I love you, Bella." He went down on one knee and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and said, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I was speechless all I could do was nod; he smiled so bright he looked like he would burst of happiness. He quickly walked over to the tree by my window and started to climb it.

"Edward! What are doing?!" I exclaimed.

"What? Is it a crime that I want to be closer to my girlfriend?" He asked; then hopped through my window and hugged me. We stayed like that for a bit, not moving.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Go out with all those girls?"

"First of all I never dated any of them, second... I didn't think you liked me and that there was no way you would like a guy like me."

"Edward your crazy, who wouldn't want to go out you."

"You didn't."

"That's only because I was confused, and I didn't think you actually liked me."

"Bella, you heard what I said earlier, and I meant every word of it." He lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes. His hand cupped my face and he leaned in and was just millimetres from my face. I felt my heart rate speed up, is he going to kiss me?! He kissed my cheek and said, "I better get out of here, it's getting late and you should get some sleep." I was a bit disappointed but at the same time I'm ecstatic.

"Okay, but can you use the door? I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"You sure the Chief won't hurt me?"

"I won't let him."

"Okay."

"Come on," I said and grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs.

"Hi Chief Swan, bye Chief Swan," said Edward as walked through the house towards the front door. Charlie looked a bit amused; I blushed as we went outside. I helped Edward gather his things and put them in his car. When we were done we ended up laying on the hood of his car staring at the stars.

"I can't believe you did that today," I said.

"It was worth it," he replied and kissed my cheek, "I should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" I nodded. We got off his car and he walked over to his door, "can we go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Great," he hugged me and kissed my forehead, "have sweet dreams Bella," and got in to his car and drove off. I stood there for a bit smiling; I can't believe what just happened. I shook my head and went inside.

"What's got you smiling so much?" asked Charlie. I blushed, "you two dating now?"

"Uh-ya," I said blushing harder.

He chuckled, "he's a good kid, but if he ever hurts you again tell me and I'll go hunt that kid down."

"I'm sure you will."

"...he's a good kid though; he came to my work today too."

"He what?"

"He came by to my work today asking for my advice on you; looked like a wreck."

I felt myself blush ever harder, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Oh and Bella."

"Yes dad?"

"If Edward ever comes through your window again I'll put metal bars on it to keep him out."

"Dad!" I groaned.

"I don't want that boy sneaking in to your room at night."

* * *

The song is by Bruno Mars and it's called "Just the Way You Are."

I hope you guys liked it! :D Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet Girl Chapter 8

Well guys I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter :( But I really enjoyed writing this and I'm guessing if you've stuck with me this far you have too :) I'm currently working on my next story called "Lost and Found," and I have 2 other stories planned after that :D

Come check me out on Twitter to see my banner (idk if that's what you call it?) for my new story Lost and Found Ninasa1122

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter :')

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

This month has been a big difference compared to last month. Last month I was avoiding Edward and now we're dating. We're taking things slow but I couldn't be happier with Edward. Everyone was talking about us and others were saying it wouldn't last; most of it was Tanya and her friends who were betting against us. It scared me that maybe he would lose interest in me, but what he did for me that night really showed that he cared.

I felt awkward at first dating Edward, but he made feel comfortable being around him. It was like we were friends again except we knew how we felt about each other. He held my hand, walked me to my classes and was very sweet to me. We still goofed around and he told me jokes and such. But we've never kissed or anything and it's been a little over a month. Everyday Alice would gush over how cute we are together and ask for detailed about us.

It was Friday today, and tomorrow would be our one month anniversary; I wasn't sure if we were going to celebrate it, I've never been in a relationship so I don't know how these things work. Things were normal today, Edward drove me to school we hung out with the others and then we went to the library to do homework; I think Edward just comes to spend time alone with me. Biology was the same too, we took notes and Edward would find ways to entertain me behind the teachers back. I sometimes get annoyed with him because I have a hard time paying attention, well just being in the same room as him distracts me. But I still keep up good grades and so does Edward. After school Edward and I met up as usual and he drove me home; he seems a bit nervous about something but I don't want to push him.

"Can I take you somewhere?" asked Edward out of the blue while driving me home.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you at 10 Tomorrow morning?"

"Uh...okay."

"Great!" He kissed my cheek and I went inside. I went to my room and quickly texted Alice and Rose telling them what just happened. They are very excited for me; Alice offered to do my hair, make-up and pick out an outfit but I refused. I decided to make dinner for Charlie to surprise him and ask him about tomorrow over dinner. I quickly went downstairs and got to work. After about an hour I had everything ready. I heard his car pull up; perfect timing.

"I'm home Bells!" called out my dad.

"In here dad; I made dinner," I replied.

He looked at me suspiciously, "is Edward here?"

"No."

"Okay..."

"But I do have something to ask you..." I said as my face heated up.

"Yes?"

"Can I go on a date with Edward tomorrow?"

"...okay."

"Thanks dad," we ate dinner and then I went upstairs to do my homework. It took a while; I was a bit distracted about tomorrow. I wonder where he's taking me. I finally finished around 9:30 and decided to go to bed early. I had a hard time falling asleep but I did eventually. I woke up at 9 and got ready, Edward texted me thirty minutes later telling me he would be there soon and to make sure to be dressed ready to go for a walk. Huh... I quickly finished up my food and got dressed in to some pants, a t shirt, a light sweater and my tennis shoes. I didn't bother with make up and put my hair in to a pony tail. I looked casual but not too causal. At exactly 10 am Edward knocked on my door.

"Hey Bella, these are for you," said Edward handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, why don't you come in and I'll put these in a vase," I replied taking the flowers.

I went to the kitchen to hunt down a vase and when I came back to Edward, Charlie seemed to be having a serious talk with him. I cleared my throat, "I'm ready to go."

Charlie glared at Edward, "if something happens to Bella-"

"Bye dad, see you later," I said cutting him and I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him out of the house. "Sorry about my dad," I said blushing.

He laughed, "it's okay I'd do the same if I had a daughter," he opened the car door for me and I got in to his car and we drove off.

We drove for about twenty minutes and the turned down a dirt road and followed it for another five minutes and stopped in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said smiling as he grabbed a basket out of his car, "come on," he grabbed my hand and we went in to the forest.

"It's not far is it?"

"...it's about a mile or so. Don't worry I won't let you fall."

"You better not get us lost."

He laughed, "don't worry I've gone here tons of times; you will love it here."

"If you say so," we walked for about an hour and a half. I'm not much of an outdoors person and I'm really slow. Edward was very patient and kind to me. We finally made it to a clearing and I was speechless; this place is amazing. The tree formed a circle around the wild flowers that grew there; it was so green and beautiful.

"Happy anniversary Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "this place is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"How did you find it?"

"I got lost..."

"I'm not surprised," I teased.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm starving." We ate for a bit and talked; we laid down in the grass just enjoying each other company.

"I've never shown anyone this place..." said Edward after a bit.

"Really?" I said.

"Ya... I'm glad you came out with me today."

"Me too."

"You're so beautiful," said Edward as he came closer to me; I blushed. "I love you Bella," he whispered and leaned forward and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, and slow; but it made my heart race.

We slowly pulled away and I whispered back to him, "I love you too," he smiled and kissed me again.

For the first time in my life I feel truly happy I have great friends, an amazing boyfriend; for the first time I actually have people who care about me besides my relatives. I'm happy with my life; I don't know where I'll end up in life, but right now I don't want to change a thing.

* * *

Well guys there it is! I really hoped you guys like it! What happens next is up to you :) To be honest I don't really have anymore ideas where to go off with this story. but I'm happy with it :) Don't forget to leave a review! :D


End file.
